Last Human
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Matahari masih bersinar cerah seperti biasanya, Angin pun masih berhembus dengan tenangnya, Dan aku masih belum menemukan manusia lain selain diriku/PROLOGUE


**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

"ah, apa kamera ini sudah menyala..?"

Angin pelan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut seorang gadis. Kemudian ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut itu ke belakang telinganya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan sedang mengutak-atik kameranya. Setelah memastikan kameranya menyala dan siap untuk merekam, ia meletakkan kamera tersebut di atas meja lalu mundur beberapa langkah –lensa kamera tersebut diletakkan menghap kearah dirinya.

Ia menarik nafas lalu mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai berbicara

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warn: OC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa rada kaku, genre nekat, BELOM ADA KARAKTER KNB YANG MUNCUL DI PROLOGUE, judul masih bisa berubah suatu saat /authorgatanggungjawab /yeah**

 **.**

 **Last Human**

 **.**

 **.**

Rutinitas yang melelahkan, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri melalui kamera. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan –untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini. Untuk menghibur diri sendiri? Huh jangan bercanda, ini tidak menghibur sama sekali.

Kamera yang sudah berpindah posisi ke tangannya kemudian dimatikannya. Tanpa mengecek hasil videonya terlebih dahulu, diletakkannya kemera tersebut di tempat tidur lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar.

Menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah sembari menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jari –kemudian mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut berwarna biru muda dengan model ponny tail. Setelah sampai di anak tangga paling bawah ia melihat sekitar –tidak ada yang berubah…tentu saja.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Sudah lewat dari waktunya untuk makan siang. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas, membuka pintunya dan melihat isinya. Kosong –ia sudah tahu nafas lalu menutup kembali pintunya.

Berbalik badan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan, mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sepatu untuk berpergiannya. Membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasananya –sepi sepanjang perjalanan. Beruntung bahwa rumahnya cukup dekat dengan konbini (mini market) –ia akan memikirkan menu makan siangnya nanti sesampainya disana.

Tak lama, ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah pintu kaca besar menyambutnya –dan seperti biasa ia akan berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Mengamati diri sendiri. Tampak seorang gadis yang menggunakan kaos oblong warna putih dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek di hadapannya, ia tersenyum –begitu miris untuk diperhatikan kemudian memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Ia memperhatikan macam-macam jenis makan kaleng yang berdada di hadapanya, menimbang-nimbang yang mana yang akan dipilih. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kaleng sarden hendak mengambilnya tetapi mengurungkan niatnya _kemarin aku baru saja makan sarden_ –begitu pikirnya. Menggerak gerakkan jarinya lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil dua kaleng cumi bumbu asam manis.

Setelah memilih makanan, ia berpindah ke rak minuman. Tanpa banyak memilih, ia langsung mengambil sebotol air mineral 1.5 liter. Mendekapnya di lengannya –terlalu melas untuk mengambil sebuah keranjang, kemudian kembali melihat-lihat rak lain sembari memikirkan apa lagi yang ia butuhkan di rumah.

Matanya tidak sengaja tertuju ke sederetan botol minuman, _apa ini hanya persaanku atau botol itu memang berkurang satu?_ –setelah berbicara sendiri di pikirannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan _ah tidak mungkin…_ Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terlintas, ia kembali melihat-lihat rak yang lain.

Ketika hendak pulang baru tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi antara rak-rak, mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Lilin. Ia membutuhkan lilin, hampir saja ia melupakan hal yang paling penting. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti jika ia lupa mengambil lilin. Setelah mengambil tiga pak, ia tersenyum lega lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya saat itu juga.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari pun perlahan menyembunyikan wujudnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin terburu-buru. Ia _harus_ sampai di rumah secepatnya. Secepatnya.

Sebelum kegelapan menangkapnya.

.

.

.

 _Hai, ini adalah hari ke-22 sejak peristiwa itu._

 _Matahari masih bersinar cerah seperti biasanya. Angin pun masih berhembus dengan tenangnya._

 _Dan aku masih belum menemukan manusia lain selain diriku. Apakah aku memang benar-benar manusia terakhir di bumi ini?, hei, apa sudah waktunya untuk menyerah?_

 _Haha… menyedihkan, aku sudah hampir kehabisan ide untuk bertahan aku terkejut, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini._

 _Sudahlah, aku akan kembali lagi besok…mungkin_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Tbc or Fin?**

 **.**

 **Yahalo~~ Rika baru bangkit dari kubur setelah ga ngetik ff selama 1 taun lebih. Apa mungkin ada yang masih inget sama Rika? Akun ini udah berdebu, lumutan, rumputan, akaran, pohonan(?), dikacangin sama Rika setaun lebih. Doain Rika gak akan ngilang lagi setelah nge publish ini :v**

 **Jadi, ini adalah fic pertama kembalinya Rika dengan genre NEKAT, plis ini nekat beneran Rika sampe bingung sendiri tulong /mojok /nangis**

 **Mungkin ada yang nyadar ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini, tapi (mungkin) itu bakal kejawab nanti :)**

 **So, review please~ -plis pisan ini mah :"**


End file.
